The present invention relates to a electrically operated valve of the type utilized to control fluid flow.
By way of background, in jet engine applications, and in other applications, electrically operated valves were used for routing pressurized fluid from a fluid source to an outlet or for conducting the pressurized fluid back to another area via a return conduit. These valves were generally of the bi-stable type, which will remain in the position in which they were last placed, that is, in an open or closed position. In the past, when moving from an open to a closed position, the valves had to overcome the fluid pressure in order to close. In addition, the arrangement for terminating pressurized fluid flow to the return conduit when the valve was opened was rather complex.